Jun Misugi
|his alternated counterpart|Jun Misugi (Tecmo)}} 三杉淳 |image= Misugi S2 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=Japanese |birthday=June 23 |height =177 cm; 174 cm (BWY); 169 cm (JBC); 152 cm (KD) |weight =64 kg; 59 kg (BWY); 57 kg (JBC); 42 kg (KD) |blood_type=A |occupation=Former assistant coach; university student |position=Defender; Attacking midfielder |other_names=Young Noble of the Field; Ace of Glass |relationships=Papa Misugi (father); Mama Misugi (mother) Yayoi Aoba (girlfriend; fiancée) |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=FC Tokyo |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=Club |past_team_2=Bellmare Hiratsuka |past_level_3=U-20 |past_team_3=Japan Youth |past_level_4=U-16 |past_team_4=Japan Jr. |past_level_5=Middle school |past_team_5=Musashi |past_level_6=Elementary school |past_team_6=Musashi FC }} (三杉淳, Misugi Jun) is a major character in Captain Tsubasa who is known to be the sweeper or "libero" of Japan. Description Misugi was first introduced in Captain Tsubasa (1981) ch.15. He is one of Japan's pivotal players. He is considered a "football genius", similar to Tsubasa Ozora. He wears the number "24" and "6" for Japan. In grade school, he wore the "14" jersey. In the 2018 anime, Misugi is depicted to be left-footed, although he is proficient to dribble and pass with both feet. It was once said that if it wasn't for the heart disease that hampered his early career, Misugi would have become the best Japanese player of his generation, even better than Tsubasa himself. Personality Misugi is strong-willed and dedicated besides being kind and clever; he has a keen perception that enables him to read the opposing team’s formation and tactics even when he is not playing on the field; not to mention his ability on how to control his opponent's movements. Biography Captain Tsubasa manga Misugi was first presented as the very talented star of Musashi elementary school, but he had a heart disease, preventing him from playing a full match without endangering his life, a secret that was only known to Yayoi and the coach. thumb|226pxMisugi then decided to play full time in the elementary school tournament's semifinal against Nankatsu, eager to give it his all against Tsubasa, who found out that Tsubasa will go to Brazil after the tournament (but didn't know that Tsubasa can only go if he wins the tournament). His performance was stellar (although it almost brought him to the point of collapse), although in the end his team lost 5-4 in a comeback loss, where he crushed Tsubasa's spirits after putting the team 3-1 ahead. Despite his loss, Misugi was happy to have fought Tsubasa with all of himself, and he thanked Yayoi for her precious advices during the game. In Boys' Fight arc, he fought against his heart disease in rehabilitation with Yayoi for 2 years, and came back on the field for his last year of middle school (although he was still limited to playing for 30 minutes of a match), with the two of them eventually becoming close and beginning to date each other. Misugi wanted to have a rematch against Tsubasa again in the national tournament, however, he lost in the finals of the Tokyo prefecture tournament against Toho and Hyuga, and again being crippled by his illness; he expressed frustration at not being able to play and improve his skills like everyone else during these years. Misugi was at his limit after already playing for 30 minutes for Musashi MS, when he was chasing the ball with Hyuga he fell down. Thanks to Hyuga getting distracted, Misugi used his head to push the ball to one of his teammates. He pleaded them to score, but at the end, the ball was saved by Wakashimazu. In J Boys' Challenge arc, he was still offered a position of assistant coach in the All Japan Jr. Youth team, which he accepted, and his keen tactical sense was a precious addition to the team (for example, it was Misugi's idea to try to have Matsuyama play as a defender). He was also registered as a player in the International Jr. Youth tournament where he would serve well as a super substitute in the matches against Argentina and France. His heart condition prevented him from playing the final match, but he felt that his heart had become stronger. After the tournament, he decided to keep on playing football while studying medicine, like the Brazilian player Sócrates. Battle of World Youth arc Misugi spent the next three years of High school without playing, only giving tactical advices to the All Japan Youth team for a friendly match against Netherlands Youth; this allowed him to fully recover from his heart disease, and he successfully took a selection test to be part of the All Japan Youth team. Having played like a midfielder before (inspired by the Dutch player Cruyff), given that there were many other talented players for that area of the field, he took the decision to play as a libero (like the Italian player Baresi). Enduring the harsh training of Gamo despite many years of inactivity, he perfected his comeback with a decisive equalizing goal against Thailand. During the second round of the Asian preliminaries, he was considered, with Matsuyama, as a reliable wall by Wakabayashi. His genius football sense allowed him to be the only one to understand and support Tsubasa in his Sky Dive Shoot against Mexico. Road to 2002 arc Prior to Road to 2002, Misugi joined Bellmare Hiratsuka, but later transfered to FC Tokyo, a J-League division 1 club. An all-round player, he was used by the team as a right midfielder. In a match against Consadole Sapporo led by Matsuyama, which ended in a tie, Misugi expressed his admiration at Matsuyama's shooting power, and the two renewed their friendly rivalry. Golden-23 / Rising Sun arc In Golden-23 arc, Misugi was selected in the Japanese Olympic team. Coach Kira put a lot of trust in Misugi as well as Misaki and Matsuyama (the "three Ms", as was called the ensemble), entrusting the team's balance to them in the Asian preliminaries. He believed that Misugi's calm discernment would be an important in Japan's qualification to the last round of the Asian preliminaries, belief vindicated by his performance. In Rising Sun arc, Yayoi mentions that she is waiting Misugi to propose to her. It seems, however, that Misugi's persistent health problems may be the biggest obstacle. During the match against Germany, Misugi tries to stop Schneider's Fire Shot with his own body, but the impact causes him to collapse. He even has a brief out-of-body experience as the game stops and Tsubasa desperately applies CPR to him, begging him not to die. Michael from the Spanish Team loudly pleads with God to not take Misugi away, and then his soul "returns" to his body and he recovers consciousness. He then convinces the referees to let him stay in the fields, promising to stop playing as soon as he begins to feel bad. Techniques Trivia thumb|235px *He is named Andy Johnson in the Latin American dub, Julian Ross in the European dub and Mazen in the Arabic dub. *Like Pierre and Schester, Misugi is very popular with the female spectators, able to steal their heart at first glance. *Jun's heart condition is likely to be left-ventricular hypertrophy, contributing him having an enlarged heart. But these are just guesses. The author never reveals what Jun suffers from. The only information is in CaptainTsubasa J and Manga chapter 56, when the doctor says that Jun's heart is weak compared to his body and muscle growth. *As he tires from extended play, he would drop back to defensive midfielder or as far as a defender/libero role, even as far back as leaning against one post. Gallery |-|Color spread= Misugi Tsubasa (manga) 1.jpg Capture-0.PNG Japan (RS) 1.jpg |-|1983= Misugi ep15 (1983) 1.jpg|Misugi's 1st appearance Yayoi joking (KD).jpg Misugi - Jumping volley.jpg|Misugi's Jumping Volley Misugi ep31 (1983) 0.jpg|Misugi's Overhead Misugi ep31 (1983) 1.jpg|Scoring against Morisaki Unknown-61.jpeg|Misugi holding his chest Unknown-60.jpeg|Misugi's return (1985) Misugi vs Hyuga (Toho).jpg|Misugi vs Hyuga Misugi - Sliding Tackle.jpg|Misugi vs Hyuga Misugi overhead ep65 (1983) 1.jpg|Misugi's overhead Yayoi Misugi ep77 (1983).jpg Misugi Katagiri (CT).jpg Misugi Katagiri (CT) 3.jpg Misugi Katagiri (CT) 2.jpg |-|SCT, film= Japan ova2 (SCT) 1.jpg|Japan Jr. Tsubasa and Misugi Japan Jr (SCT).jpg|Tsubasa and Misugi Tsubasa Jun Taro Genzo - Japan Jr (1989 OVA).jpg|Tsubasa, Genzo, Misaki and Misugi Misugi (SCT).jpg|With Musashi jersey Middle_School_Teams.jpg|With Musashi jersey Misugi (SCT) 2.jpg|Misugi and Wakashimazu Misugi (SCT) 3.jpg|Misugi vs Argentina Jr. Misugi vs Schneider (Movie 2).jpg|Misugi vs Schneider Tsubasa and Misugi Combi.jpg|"New Golden Combi" |-|J= Iraq national football team ep1 (J) 0.jpg|Japan vs Iraq Iraq national football team ep1 (J) 1.jpg Misugi - CTJ.jpg|Misugi - Musashi FC MusashiCTJ.png|Musashi FC Yayoi Misugi ep33 (J).jpeg|Misugi beginning his recovery Matsuyama Misugi ep36 (J).jpg|U-16 tournament Misugi Jun (Drive Shoot).jpg|Misugi's Drive Shot Misugi Drive Shot ep39 (J).jpg Misugi Drive Shot ep39 (J) 2.jpg|Misugi's Drive Shot Misugi Jun (Drive Shot).jpg|In J-Village Japan Youth (J) 3.jpg|With Coach Gamo Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 0.jpg|Tsubasa finds all squad injured Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 2.jpg|Taki & Misugi Misugi Japan (J).jpg|Misugi standing up Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 4.jpg|J-boys raising up Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 5.jpg Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 6.jpg Minato Gamo ep40 (J) 1.jpg|Tsubasa cheering up the whole Japan Youth Misugi Matsuyama (PSX) 1.jpg|Misugi, Matsuyama Japan J-Village ep40 (J) 7.jpg|Japan Youth ready for the next match |-|J (2)= Chinese Taipei (PSX) 1.jpg|Japan vs Chinese Taipei Japan Youth ep40 (J) 5.jpg|Japan defenders dissapointed by their play Japan Youth ep40 (J) 9.jpg|Winning against Chinese Taipei Minato Gamo (PSX) 3.jpg|Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow Misugi Drive Shot ep42 (J).jpg|Misugi's Drive Shot Misugi Drive Shot ep42 (J) 2.jpg|Misugi beating Bunnag |-|2001= Misugi and Yayoi (2001).jpg|Yayoi & Misugi Yayoi and Jun 2002.png|As Assistant Coach (2001) Jun.jpg|As number 24 misugi.jpg|In Japan Jr. misugi01.jpg|In Japan Jr. Luikal Overus Misugi ep41 (2001).jpg|Potter & Bernard with Misugi |-|2018= Screenshot 2018-06-19-06-12-46-76.png|Misugi & Yayoi Kids Dream arc (2018).png|Yomiuriland tournament Misugi ep15 (2018) 1.png Misugi ep13 (2018) 1.png Misugi ep20 (2018) 1.jpg|Misugi vs Tsubasa Misugi ep20 (2018) 3.jpg|Offside trap Misugi ep20 (2018) 2.jpg Misugi Tsubasa ep21 (2018).jpg Misugi Tsubasa ep21 (2018) 2.jpg Tsubasa Misugi ep20 (2018).jpg|Misugi's shot blocked by Tsubasa Screenshot 2018-08-28-18-38-02-69.png Tsubasa Misugi ep22 (2018) 1.jpg|End of duel Misugi ep32 (2018) 0.jpg|Musashi MS Musashi ep32 (2018) 0.jpg|Musashi's attack Misugi ep32 (2018) 1.jpg|Misugi's Magnificent Footwork Misugi ep32 (2018) 2.jpg|Misugi's Tapped Diving Volley Misugi ep32 (2018) 3.jpg|Misugi's Trick Tackle (part 1) Misugi ep32 (2018) 4.jpg|Misugi's Trick Tackle (part 2) Misugi ep32 (2018) 5.jpg|Magnificent Interception Misugi ep32 (2018) 6.jpg|Misugi vs Sawada Misugi ep32 (2018) 7.jpg|Misugi's long shot Misugi ep32 (2018) 8.jpg|'Misugi' vs Wakashimazu Musashi ep33 (2018) 1.jpg Matsuyama Misugi ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Misugi and Matsuyama Matsuyama Misugi ep52 (2018) 2.jpg|Misugi chosen as Coach assistant Japan ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Misugi as coach in Japan Jr. Japan ep52 (2018) 5.jpg |-|Art= Misugi_Musashi.png|Musashi middle school Musashi MS (DT).png Misugi - Japan Jr.jpg|U16 Misugi_WY.png|U20 Misugi FCTokyo.png|FC Tokyo Misugi Japan.png|Japan Misugi Japan (DT) 1.png|Japan All_Japan_Jr_settei_(movie_4).jpg|Japan Jr. (1986) (Movie 4) Misugi_settei_(Movie_4).jpg|Misugi (Movie 4) |-|Manga= Misugi - Overhead Kick.jpg|Misugi's Overhead Kick (manga) Misugi return - All Japan Jr.jpg|Super Substitute (Japan Jr.) Misugi ch12 (BWY) 1.jpg|Return to Japan Youth Misugi - Drive Shot (BWJ).jpg|Misugi's Drive Shot Misugi Drive Shot (BWY).jpg|Misugi's Drive Shot Misugi Flying Drive Shot (RT).jpg|Misugi's Flying Drive Shot 3M (Golden Age).jpg|"3M" U-22 Japan Japan ch1 (G23).png|U-22 Japan Argentina Japan ch28 (RS) 1.jpg|Japan vs Argentina Misugi Flying Drive Shot ch86 (RS).jpg|Misugi's Flying Drive Shot chapter62.jpg|chapter62 |-|Game= Characters (CT Zero) 1.png External links Notes de:Jun Misugi es:Andy Johnson ja:三杉淳 Category:Support characters Category:Defenders Category:Midfielders Category:Coaches from Japan Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of J1 League Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc